vega_voverthfandomcom-20200213-history
'Spicy-J x Moleman' a fanfic by Spicy-J
Moleman sat in his loveseat, staring at the fireplace on a cold winter's day. "I wish I had someone to love on this cold, cold season." "Spicy would warm me up... He's so hot." Suddenly, the ceiling colapsed in Moleman's lounge. "What the fuck." Spicy-J emerged from the wreckage, looking as devilishly handsome as ever. "Hey, babe, wanna go for a ride?" Moleman opened his mouth to speak but he was so shocked that nothing came out. Spicy-J extended his arm, gesturing Moleman to hop onto his vintage Harley Davidson that had been there the whole time, and Moleman took his hand in his and climbed on the motorbike, arms hugging Spicy-J tightly. Spicy-J revved the engine, making the remaining parts of the house collapse with the load roar of his vintage Harley Davidson and took off into the sky. The winter air was crisp and made Moleman feel even hotter somehow. "I need more, Spicy-J." "Much more." Spicy-J stayed silent, but nodded his head enough so that Moleman could see it. Suddenly, the bike descended at an alarming speed, and Moleman clutched onto Spicy-J's rock-hard abs tighter than ever. The motorvehicle stopped in a moment, centimetres above the ground, and slowly drifted down the remaining inch. Spicy-J hopped off and helped off his lover for the night, and then motioned to the log cabin, lit up by the full moon. Moleman slowly tip toed through the brush and into the log cabin. As he passed over the threshold, Moleman saw a king sized bed, covered in rose petals and swooned a little. He undressed and crawled into bed, awaiting the drilling of a lifetime in his virgin asshole. Moleman waited for at least like 4 minutes, but Spicy-J had yet to even open the door to the cabin, Moleman even heard the harley's motor still running. In the distance Moleman heard a scream, silence, then a howl. He crawled further under the covers, now shivering from not just the cold but also from fear. All of a sudden, smoke crawled under the door from the woods, and moments later Moleman found himself unconcious. A bright light, Moleman opened his eyes and saw a dark figure staring at him, just in front of the harsh desk lamp. "Alright, guvna, we know you were there the night of Spicy-J's death, and the burning of the wooden cabin he inherited from his late, rich uncle Gavin." Moleman had no idea what was going on, he wondered why this strange man was talking to him, and why he had no memories from the night before. "Spicy-J is... Dead?" "Don't play games with us, guvna," the man spat in his face, "you're our only bloody lead!" The man suddenly fell apart. Dead. Moleman shrunk back in his chair, and heard a low growl. A large, furry figure crept towards the crying Briton who was also pale because he was very scared. "Is that a fucking werewolf like from fuckin Harry Potter n shit?" Moleman uttered. "Yh" the werewolf replied, as its large, erect horsecock rose. "Nice I've been wanting a good fuck all week!" Moleman said as he turned around and pulled down his trousers. Moleman and the werewolf fucked like rabbits for like 20 minutes before the werewolf shot a massive load inside Moleman's asshole, so large in fact, that it just poured out of his mouth. It was super gross. Moleman laid there for what seemed like hours, as the large erect penis inside his gaping asshole, shrank and shrank into a regular sized flaccid penis. He turned around for a good morning kiss, and saw Spicy-J's sweet, handsome face and smiled. Fin Category:Fan-Fic